


Paint It Rainbow

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Artemis Crock, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Zatanna Zatara, Pride, Snaibsel Pride 2017, minor bluepulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Zatanna and Artemis go to Pride in costume.





	Paint It Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. inspired by a scene in my own fic, "Not So Fast" where bart asks artemis and zee to go to pride for him in costume because he and jaime can't.   
> 2\. my writing juices are sort of shot because i just finished a 15k fic, but i'm going to try my best to keep up this week. if nothing else there WILL be a fic for free day :)   
> 3\. Title is of course a reference to "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones

The buildings of Gotham stand tall and ominous around them. The city always feels foreboding to Artemis, like it's out to get her, but today something feels different. There's glitter in the air and rainbows every where. It seems like the city itself has come out in support of Pride.

"Wow," Zatanna says, "I've never seen this many rainbows in one place." Artemis adjusts her special bi flag colored Tigress mask. 

"Yeah," Artemis says, "I didn't know there were this many of us on the planet." Gotham's Main Street is filled to the brim with rainbows and glitter, and Artemis has never felt so at home, so sure of herself and her orientation. She squeezes Zee's hand. 

"We have to snap Bart a pic," she says, "he wanted proof that we came." 

"Really?" Zatanna asks. 

"He thought that coming to Pride in costume was his own brilliant idea." Zatanna laughs, but snaps a selfie of the two with a rainbow float and the Gotham skyline in the background. 

"I hope he and Jaime are enjoying CC Pride." Artemis knows that they are (he's absolutely blowing her phone up with his snapchats), but she doubts that it could be as grand as this. There are actual floats driving in front of them made out of balloons and flowers. A little girl who has been trailing them runs up beside Zatanna.

"Are you Zatanna?" asks the little Black girl with kinky curls and a toothy smile. 

"I am," Zatanna tells her. The girl grins even wider. 

"My daddies said you weren't. They said you were just dressed like her." 

"No, I am. Would you like some proof?" The little girl nods eagerly. 

"Ekam a wonbiar ni eht yks," Zatanna says, and a the girl looks up and smiles as a vibrant rainbow blossoms overhead. 

"Wicked," she says, and she sounds just like that little boy in "The Incredibles". 

"Who's that?" She asks, pointing at Artemis. 

"This is my girlfriend," Zatanna tells her. 

"I'm Tigress," Artemis says, holding out a hand to shake. The girl doesn't shake. Instead she points at Artemis's mask. 

"Bigress." Artemis giggles.

"Yeah," she says, "you could say that." The girl runs back over to her dads, probably chattering happily about her new friends. 

"Do you think they'll believe her?" 

"They will after I make a statement on LGBT rights," Zatanna says. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The League is strict about their press coverage, and they have extensive meetings about the good of the League before anyone is allowed to speak on any issue. This could get Zatanna in major trouble. 

"What good is being on the League if I can't take a stance for us and our community?" Artemis understands that. She likes feeling like part of something, and she wants to support the rest of her community. 

Even though she thinks it might be a bad idea, she says, "Yeah, lets do it babe. Let's paint it rainbow."


End file.
